terradrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Bleeding Hearts
Bleeding Hearts Members Faction Leader: H2O Rip Members: Bleeding Hearts Discussion Narrative The information in the Narrative doesn't really fit in with the rest of BH info. It seems to imply that BH formed in the Frontier from 24 people but other sections talk about it coming about as a result of the Cataclysm, from religious sources, etc. Which way do we want to go with it? My preference is to rework the Narrative to be from one of the first members from old Earth. Longer history makes for more potential story points. :) Didn't want to just wholesale edit it, although I will if I don't hear otherwise in a couple days. :P Skarsol 19:27, 5 August 2007 (EDT) Yea, I think we should go for the Cataclysm and religious sources. The Narrative was just a starter for us made by the Staff. Feel free to clean it up and expand any way you want, as long as it is not a total 180. --Buraisu 19:28, 9 August 2007 (EDT) Welcome Clan PMS I would like to welcome Clan PMS to the Bleeding Hearts. It was announced at the PAX forums that Clan PMS would be joining the Bleeding Hearts which you can see here. I for one love the idea. I full heartly welcome you one and all. Together we will destory the other colored factions and bring peace to the galaxy. --Buraisu 15:56, 31 July 2007 (EDT) History Discussion An interesting idea for the the history of Bleeding Hearts. We could started out as a religious army of peace and justice. Worshipers of the Goddess Pax which is a real Roman mythology or maybe some other religious symbol. Maybe base the Faction of some kind of Space Crusaders theme. Blind by pride and justice. We fight for a greater good. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pax_%28mythology%29 Pax:In Roman mythology, Pax (Latin for peace) (her Greek equivalent was Eirene) was recognized as a goddess during the rule of Augustus. On the Campus Martius, she had a temple called the Ara Pacis, and another temple on the Forum Pacis. She was depicted in art with olive branches, a cornucopia and a scepter. There was a festival in her honor on January 3. Daughter of Jupiter and Iustitia. Pax was often associated with spring. I am thinking the Bleeding Hearts logo could be a olive branches, a cornucopia and a scepter that bleeds and has some kind of heart shade in the background. I currently don't have the tools for this so if anyone can put something together, that would be great. It doesn't really have to be detailed. Just a small logo black and white or maybe black, white and red. Something with a heart and some kind of justice symbol would be great. Also, I think a good Player Created Faction could be something like "Ara Pacis" or "Pacis Augusta" though, I don't know if I am going to be in a created faction, might just stick with Bleeding Hearts. Maybe if the friends I am going with get into this. Another idea would be some kind of created faction based on being the "Elite" of the Bleeding Hearts. Elite Guards, Judges, Crusaders, Healers/Priests etc. Ohhhhh now that is an idea, Bleeding Judges! haha! Oh, and for new people to Wiki, just add your text under this and don't forget to add your signature and time stamp, which is a button located above the text window. --Buraisu 08:56, 19 July 2007 (EDT) Added a temporarily logo for the Bleeding Hearts, tell me what you think. I just toke a normal heart pattern from my paint program. Shaded it and added a sword to the center and made the sword transparent. Not that great, only toke me like five minutes. If anyone wants to try their hand at it just upload it to imageshack.us and post the link. We also need to come up with some ideas for the history of the Bleeding Hearts. Feed me your ideas! Remember that TerraDrive Live is a user based game. ;) The admins and mods helped us get started but it is up to us to make this faction great as the members. --Buraisu 09:49, 19 July 2007 (EDT) Feel free to expand the history, come up with special weapons and equipment for the Bleeding Hearts or anything else you can think of. We need to expand and add to the storyline before PAX starts in a month. ;) Remember, all the information in this game is based on the users. --Buraisu 15:30, 19 July 2007 (EDT) Vinx, my art guru, will be helping me out and cooking up a (hopefully formal) logo tonight. We'll take a look at some of the ideas posted and we've got a few of our own. Also we're going to get together some material that our clan members and anyone else can put on their myspaces, facebook..etc to promote the group and hopefully spur early recruitment. --H2O Rip 20:36, 18 August 2007 (EDT) After some discussion with Ultima Corporation , it seems prudent that the most efficient way for us to operate with them is to combine against our mutual enemies. We understand a bit of infighting may occur between the organizations, however, in a quest to better execute raids against the yellow and purple factions, we welcome the free exchange of information between organizations. --H2O Rip 03:39, 21 August 2007 (EDT) :Yeah, we laid the groundwork for having an alliance on the forums, glad to see you guys made it formal. Would have been a bit lopsided otherwise. :) Skarsol 08:18, 21 August 2007 (EDT)